The Lost leech
by cool12345er
Summary: A vampire in transition awakens on a road outside of mystic falls She has no memory of who she is. Doesn't even know what she is. But when she drinks human blood she has the memories of the person it came from but why? Jeremy Gilbert, what is it that makes her feel protective over him no matter how much she tries to push him away.
1. field of innocence

My head hurts, my body aches, my throat burns, what is happening to me? Did I get drunk and pass out? I peel my eyes open and shut them again before the light hurts my eyes anymore. I welled up the courage to stand up. I take my time careful not to hurt my head.

I take deep breaths and tear my eyes open again. I want to close my eyes again the stinging is mild but feels unbearable. Like when someone turns on a bright light in a dark room and your eyes have to adjust. The images are blurry I blink a couple of times. the images gradually get more defined and sharper.

I see I'm on a tarmac road. A lonely road. The sun is rising, my eyes and head hurt at the direct view of the sun. What is wrong with me? I look for some road signs, it says **Welcome to Mystic Falls.** I've never heard of this place at all.

How did I get here? I try to pry my brain for any explanation or memory for why or what my purpose is here. I have no memory of anything, my name, my age ect. Nor why I am here. All I know is my skin and eyes hurts in the sun, my head is hurting and I'm possibly an alcoholic.

I check my pockets for anything, that's when I realise I can't fit my hand in my pockets let alone put in one of 'my' possessions.

My legs feel overworked through me standing collecting together my thoughts. I feel heavy on my legs and feet hurt, I notice I'm wearing these heels that are tacky. I also notice I'm wearing some denim shorts and a top to small for me I will get changed into something comfortable as soon as possible. I see my hair that is hanging over my shoulders in a matted mess is jet black with blond highlights, I don't like it all too much. I saw on my hand a heavy massive, chunky ring on my finger. It was sparkling in the sunlight.

I wiggle the massive ring off my finger. I fell my skin burn and blister in the sun light. I put the ring back on my finger.

I take a step forward and nearly fall in these pathetic excuses for a shoe. I stop and bend to take off my shoes, I'm now walking barefooted on tarmac that is slightly warm with heels in my hand. I continue walking down this road to Mystic Falls.

The burning in my throat isn't helping me, I don't know how to contain it either. Nor have I felt this lust for something, it's a familiar feeling yet so much different and stronger than most. I hear a car but there's no car it doesn't make any sense, suddenly the car came into view. I stopped walking and waited for the car's mechanism to slow down and come to a halt by instruction of the driver.

The car stopped in front of me and the window rolled down. A man was in front of the wheel. He looked like a man in his twenties. A leather jacket fitting his muscular physique. He was rough shaved as well.

"What's a teenage girl doing up at this late hour?" He asked mockingly. His tangy deodarent filled my nostrils. Fangs had grew out of my mouth. Fangs? I had instantly became hungry. I opened the car door. He was now terrified of me. He crawled over to the over side of the car and exited out of the car and began running away from me.

I was over to him in a click of a finger, How did I do that? I yanked his collar and dived into his neck with my sharp teeth consuming his life energy and his blood. I had all his drank all his blood and the burning sensation had gone away but other feelings remained.

Oh my god, I just killed someone, What am I going to do? How am I going to cover this up? Oh my god.

I dragged his body in the boot of the car. I removed his clothes. I changed out of my clothes into his. All of the clothes were too big for me. I fastened the belt to the last notch and luckily it fit me well enough. I tucked in the T-shirt and shrugged on the jacket. I was now wearing boy's clothes and I just murdered someone to get them.

I got in the driver's seat and drove into Mystic falls.

I carried on drivng down the endless roads searching for a place to hide the body. Suddenly I had these visions, in them was the guy I had just killed.

_"Theo, there are no monsters under the bed or in the closet. It's just you and me there's nothing to worry about, tell you what I'll leave the hall light on ok?"_

_the little boy nodded "I love you mommy" she kissed his forehead and left the room._

_A boy with braces and glasses is walking in a hallway with his books in his hands, his book hit the floor and then he is pushed to the ground by a kid bigger than him and he see everyone making L's on their foreheads and chanting loser._

_The boy is now sixteen and still has braces from when he was thirteen. He walks down the hallway and then a girl with blond hair framing her face smiles and waves at him blushing like crazy "Hey Theo!"_

_This boy is now a man, He's eighteen, he no longer has braces. He's big and strong and has the best girl, he could ask for and she has the best guy she could ask for."I love you, Theodore."_

_"I love you, Samantha." She gaped down at the sparkly diamond ring resting on her finger_

_The man is in a suit and waiting at the alter for his beloved. The woman is in a white dress and is walking down the aisle on her father's side._

_"Do you Theodore Chapman take Samantha Grayson to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" _

_"I do."_

_"Do you Samantha Grayson take Theodore Chapman to be your lawful wedded Husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"By the power vested in me,I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss" He kissed her passionately._

_"Baby, do you have to leave?"_

_"Sorry princess but I do, but I'll be back before you knew I was gone." He pecked her lips "I love you" He whispered seductively into her ear._

They began to hurt my head,

_"What time are you arriving here at?"_

_"I'll be there before noon at the latest, I'm at the airport now, Princess."_

_He got in his car and drove through roads and motorways and then came to a halt with a girl that was wearing nearly next to nothing. A tight top and shorts. He asked her "What's a teenage girl doing up at this la-"_

I took my hands off the wheel and secured them to my forehead in pain covering my eyes.

_-te hour?" She took a long sniff of the air and she grew fangs. Her eyes went bloodshot hungry and veins were errupted to the surface around her eyes. she opened the car door. He was now terrified of the woman. He crawled over to the over side of the car, exited out the door and began running away from her. She yanked his collar and dived into his neck with her-_

Tears started sprouting out in my eyes "NO, STOP PLEASE, STOP!" I shouted to no one.

Realising I took my hands off the wheel. I removed my hands ignoring the pain and quickly spun the wheel causing the car the flip over. My entire surroundings were spinning around.

I tried pushing the door out of the way, reluctantly it worked. I then crawled out of the wrecked car. I dragged myself away from the car that was about to go up in flames. My leg was bleeding and then there was no graze there at all it just faded away. My eyes widened.

I got to my feet with no pain at all and kept walking down the road as the sun came up with only thought, What am I?

I cried all the way just thinking about how I took his life away, I know what I am, A heartless monster.


	2. like a vampire

Song of the chapter: Like a Vampire by Catrien Maxwell

It was dark. The burning was back in my throat again. It makes me do things I don't know is possible for any human to do. Which narrows it down, I'm not human. I'm something else, something impossible.

I walked into the grill to try and distract myself from draining another poor being. I order a drink and sat down at a table taking little sips every couple of minutes when I thought about blood. My head started pounding with all the conversations going on around me and the bright lights. I also smelt every stinking little human's blood. It's painful not giving in to the blood lust. I exit out of the grill went in to the alleyway.

I took deep breaths and slowly went back to calm normal breaths. Then a young couple stumbled into the alleyway making out. I didn't think twice, I just bit down on the boy's neck. I fed on him until he was drained and dead. The girl watched in utter shock and started screaming. I could feel the fear and confusion radiating off her. _Make her forget._ A voice whispered. I felt myself pulled from my body.

"It was an animal that attacked him" She stopped screaming.

"An animal attacked him" My eyes widened as I watched what just happened.

"It came out of nowhere and he was protecting you"

"He protected me"

"Now go and get help, forget about me" And with that I left her, She didn't see me again. I was then pulled back into my body.

I entered the motel, the bell had rung and the receptionist immediately looked up. I walked up to the desk. "I would like a room please."

She handed me the sign in book. I looked for a empty row and at the first column _name_ it said. I didn't know what to put. I furrowed my eyebrows, I shoved the book away and looked into the women's eyes, I tried out that trick I did before. "Hand me a key to any room" She turned around unlocked the cabinet and picked out any key and gave it to me. I surprised that worked.

"Enjoy your stay!" she smiled.

"Thank you and forget you ever saw me, you lost the key" I left after she confirmed it. I unlocked the room and slipped of my stolen shoes in my stolen room. The room was modern and luxurious. There was a double bed with crisp white sheets. The walls were cream and had grey patterns on the wallpaper.

There was even a TV. I went into bedside table draw in there was some blank paper and a pen. I picked up the the pen and paper, I started thinking of names for myself being so I can't remember my real name. I couldn't think of any so I went into the lounge where the computer was.

** Perdita Leech**

Perdita is Latin and it means lost. it's weird because there's a story behind it as well.

_Shakespeare created this name for a young heroine in "The Winter's Tale". As a baby, Perdita was left to die because her father mistakenly believed her to be another man's child. She was rescued by a shepherd, who called her Perdita because she was lost. Though she was later wooed by a prince, their marriage was forbidden because of her supposed lack of pedigree. When her origins_ _were discovered, a happy ending ensued._

I choose this as my first name, I have lost my memory and family if I had any, my human life if I had one.

Leech is something that sucks blood. This is what I'm like, a leech. But human blood is my main food source.

I wrote down my new name on the paper put inside my stolen jeans. I pulled out some more paper and wrote down a to do list. If I was going to blend in.

_not to think about blood 10/7 (10 hours 7 days)_

_2. Find out what you are._

_ out who you are._

I may not have no memory of them, but they must know me or are trying to find me. They could be worried sick. There must be an explanation as to why I don't remember my life but I remember how life works.

I tapped my pen on my thigh. I couldn't think of another thing I could do then it hit me I can't wear the same clothes everyday. I need to change my hair do. I don't like it, I look like I kill skunks for living.

_ new clothes and dye hair._

I went back into my room to sleep I got into the duvet and painful memories of the boy I killed tonight flashed threw my head just like with Theo. I gasped in pain as all his memories ran through my head.

Colin was raised with no mother. She died when he was five. He misses her dearly. With just his father's upbringing he never really learnt how to treat people decently.

He played up a little because his dad was dating another woman, Stella. He was abused by his step mom when he was ten because he would act up when in Stella's care. No one understood he missed his mom. It wasn't until he started acting up so much that his dad noticed he's been different. It turned out his dad saw the bruises on his arms one night, he found out that his wife wasn't as perfect as he thought.

But Stella was kicked out. Little Colin was woken up to there fighting. He actually saw her being thrown out. She also used every excuse under the sun to try and get back with his dad. Stella was stupid, she didn't know there was no excuse for hurting a child.

Colin wasn't a very nice person through his screwed childhood. But I still felt the guilt pang within me even if death was a easier solution than living with something that permanently scars you. when I got to the last memory it was just him snogging his hook-up for tonight. Not me killing him it didn't go all black.

Does this mean I didn't kill him? If I didn't kill him he could know it was me who attacked him. It wasn't an animal it was me. They be on the look out for a black hair and blond highlights.

Stefan's POV

_"_You promised." Zach said walking in. I was confused as to what he was referring to, I turned around and faced him. Zach showed me the newspaper. There was a teenage boy in the main headline, Colin Micheals. He almost died of an animal attack.

"This was an animal attack." I stated to him. He obviously missed the big bold writing.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And I do." I told him is actually the truth. I feed on animals only.

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention." I was here to get to know 's more to her than looking like Katherine.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" He asked.

**"**I don't have to explain myself." I dodged the subject.

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

**"**Where do I belong?" I rhetorically ask him.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake."

"Well why are you here? Last time I checked in on you, you had a family. Where did they go, Zach?" He just leaves, it's hard for him to talk about his family. His eldest ran away, 5 years ago. His family has turned to shambles.


	3. Boulevard of Broken dreams

Song of the chapter: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

* * *

Jeremy's POV

I walk into the kitchen. The small TV is on but muted there's pictures of a man that is missing. A girl with the camera in her face, she's trying not to cry but is nearly breaking down. Sucks for her.

Aunt Jenna opens the fridge door and studies it's contents, Jenna is not domestic, she never will be. "Toast. I can make toast." She's declares as I'm walking in but she's talking to Elena, My sister.

Elena goes to the coffee pot and pours a cup."It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Jenna nods.

"Is there coffee?" I ask taking Elena's cup before she gets a chance to attack it. I sip on it before she claims it back. She gives me a 'What the hell, pour your own coffee' look. I roll my eyes.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." She says as she grabs two power bars and hand them to us. She then reaches for her purse and finds some cash." Lunch Money." She announces.

Elena declines the money but I take it and stuffed it in my pocket. "Anything else? A no.2 pencil? What am I missing?" She's trying to get it right. But she needs to chill a little bit but what do you expect when you have to take on two teenagers with dead parents, mind you she lost her sister and her brother in law.

Mindless jibber jabber goes on between Elena and Jenna. Basically Elena pushing her out the door and telling her it's fine if she leaves us to get to school by ourselves. Jenna left in a flash out the door leaving us. There's a short silence, but silence always gets broken."You good?" She looks at me with pity in her eyes even though we both lost them.

"Don't start" I say coldly, I know she's worried but she never cared before they died. Now it's a constant thing with her, It's like she prepares a mental speech in her head ready for me just release my emotions on her. I get that she feels guilty for the cause of their death but she doesn't have to keep checking in on me. She doesn't need to make herself feel worse.

I put the earphone in my ear. I exit out the back door, uninterested and annoyed. Leaving Elena alone in the house.

I strut into the dumpster part of the school. Hidden by the dumpster is the pit, as in a stoner's pit stop. Where everyone comes to partake into all thing illegal. Alcohol, drugs you name and shame it! It may be happening right now. I hang with stoners, I'm an outcast as are these people.

I went up to my usual dealer and traded my lunch money for the drugs, I prefer to use the money on drugs that numb my pains. I even deal it out again just to get more money.

I injested the drugs, I didn't have to take them but it's the only thing numbing the pain of my parents passing. If there was a switch to turn off some emotions. I would have flipped them switches asap. The drugs help though.

I lit up a spliff and took a few drags before it was took from my mouth. Vicki inhaled and exhaled a puff of smoke and handed it back to me."Hey Jeremy" She said seductively but she didn't know that she says it that way. We had a thing over the summer but she's not interested anymore left me for that dick Tyler!

Although she still sticks around. I think it's the drugs and she's using me, but I don't care because I have strong feelings for her. Tyler's using her as far as I'm concerned and I love her for her

"Hey Vicki, I have something for you" I put two tablets in her hand. "Don't take more than two in a six-Hour window." I explained and she chucked them in one go in to her mouth.

"Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." Tyler snides on his arrival, think about the devil and he shall appear. I can't believe she's going out with this douche. He embraces her.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." He slates me. He doesn't miss a shot does he.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" I reply back smirking. Tyler lunges at me but Vicki pulls him back.

"Oh, Ty, be nice. Be nice. That's Elena's little brother."

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." He does a fake lunge at me, I jump unvoluntarily. They laughed at me, Vicki laughed also, that stung. And then they kissed, that made me mad so I stormed off in the school building.

I stormed all the way to the boy's toilets. I go to the sink, I put in drops of Visine in my eyes to reduce the bloodshot, a side effect of the Elena storms guys complain. She ignores them and storms up to me and spins me around, pushes me against the sinks. Starts sniffing me like a sniffer dog.

She then looks into my eyes and sees they're bloodshot. I jerk away before she processes what she just saw into reality. She is an official embarrassment now.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." She shouts to the entire world.

"No, I'm not." I deny and lie to her.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" She begins to search inside my pockets. A few guys laugh at us.

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, Stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." She says with thick sarcasm.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" She pauses and cools herself down, trying a different approach. "Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." She pathetically tries to get a break threw with me but it's not going to happen.

"I don't need this." I give her a cold stare and little push, the guys watching gave of low snickers. I left the men's room and sped walked away before I got cavity searched again.

The bell sounded. I headed to class I had nothing better to do. History with Mr. Dick AKA Tanner. I call him cause that is what he is, a dick.

I walked into class two minutes late "Gilbert, I trust you have a good excuse for being late" referring to my dick statement. I ignore him. I went to my usual seat and sat down. I plucked the pencil from behind my ear and started drumming on the desk in boredom.

I just zone out of classroom and into another world. "Gilbert, answer the question!"

"What is the question?"

"When was the Battle of Hastings?"

I stared at him blankly. "I don't know?" I shrugged and yawned.

"Get out of my class!"

"Just because I don't know the answer?"

"No because you aren't paying attention and your arguing with a teacher." See he is the biggest dick I know. I get out of my chair and leave the classroom slamming the door behind me. I'm not staying outside his classroom, instead I just go to the cemetery and visit my parents. It's still hard to visit them, I always end up in tears.

I can say that when they died. Something died within me as well. The fact that everyone was just apologizing to me and Elena for our loss if you ask me it's ridiculous that they keep apologizing. It wasn't their fault nor Elena's. Sorry is just a word it doesn't fix anything. Heck! it doesn't even take the pain away.

* * *

I enter the grill later on cause I feel like a drink and talking to Vicki it's where she works as a waitress. "Hey Vick." I greet

" Working." She doesn't even say hi back and goes over to Matt and urh Tyler with a tray. I catch back up with her after she's left the table.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered." I ask her fed up with how she's treating me.

" Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." I wouldn't have to if she realized Tyler's a useless dick who isn't worth anyone's time and effort who is just using her for sex.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" I remark smartly.

" Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." I state.

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." Is that what she thinks? Tyler is the only thing that will ruin it. Let's be honest about that!

"Oh,come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass." I tell her.

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" She leaves me before I have a chance to answer her. I up and leave the grill giving her what she wants, Me to go.

* * *

I turn up at the party. Drunken teens swaying around. I'm at the keg pouring myself, a solo red cup full. I drink the liquid that burns the back of my throat. I move out the crowded space and move away from party and go into woods.

My vision is blurry with the amount of alcohol. I've drunken, I'm drunk and pissing up against a tree. I hear people making out. I stumble through the woods to see who it is. The girl is pressed against the tree. I notice that girl is also Vicki and who is she making out, doesn't take a scientist to know who it is - Tyler. I huff and leave them to it.

"No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree."

"Oh, come on, it would be hot." I turn around at his statement see what I mean Tyler would ruin the relationship. I was waiting for her to knee him in the balls.

"For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!" At this point I came out of my hiding place cause she's obviously not going hit him in the balls. I will have to be her knight in shining armour.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I bellow trying to look intimidating and tough.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." He now pulls.

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." Vicki whimpers.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler says and leaves.

"I didn't need your help." She complains about my help.

"It seems like you did." I retorted.

"He was just drunk." I snort at her pathetic excuse.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" I ask her seriously, tilting my head to the side.

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." Does she think that low of herself?

"Is that what you think?" I say softly.

"That's what I know." She claims and goes off on a bitch fit.

* * *

Perdita's POV

There was this 'Back to school' party going on. I was now lurking in the woods thinking about how I was going to get by. I saw a girl drunkenly walking through the crowds of trees. She falls and grazes herself. I become crazy, ready to pounce her. She looks around as I rustle through leaves "Jeremy?".

I whoosh past her making her head snap from side to side. "Is that you? . . . Jeremy?"

I Jump her and bite down on her neck. She screams I feel the energy drain from her.I had given in to my lust. I had made myself weak for doing that. I drop her limp body panting.

She is unconscious when I finally manage stop myself. I can hear her heart only faintly beating. I leave the scene and go back to the motel room to clean up and prepare for the migraine I'm going to have.


	4. Meet Virginia

Song of the chapter: Meet Virginia by Train

Jeremy's POV

"Jeremy. Jeremy!" Elena calls after me.

I storm away from her " I don't wanna hear it." I call back.

"Too bad" I then trip and fell. I landed on something. It's Vicki. Her eyes are wide open. Staring into nothing. She has a gaping wound wound to her neck. Blood is everywhere.

"Holy Crap. Vicki." I started shaking her "Vicki" I shouted

"Oh my god." Elena gasped. Suddenly Vicki lets out a ragged gasp. It's a horrifying sound. Her hand grabbed me.

I carry Vicki and rush out of the woods with Elena. "Somebody Help!" She shouts. Everyone takes notice. Matt pushes through crowd.

"What the hell-Vicky!" He races to help his sister. Soon enough everyone is crowding to help her. Even Tyler is worried.

"Her neck. It's bad, she's losing a lot of blood." My sister whimpers. Soon enough an ambulance came and Vicki was taken in. I was wondering what animal had attacked her?

Stefan's POV

I came rushing through the door, Zach raised his head. "What's going on?" folding and chucking the newpaper on the coffee table.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." I explained to him, as I climbed the stairs to my room.

I had to get out of there. I nearly lost control with the blood. Zach told me I was the only one in this town but he has lied or he didn't know?

I walk into my bedroom. The window is open, curtains blowing. I go towards the window and something comes darting across the room. I duck it then lands on the bookcase. It's a crow? What the hell? I watch it flutter around the room madly. I then stop and turn around sensing a presence. I then come face to face with the 'other vampire' in town. "Damon" I say with venom coming off it.

"Hello, Brother." I soon start pacing across the room. Another frown line is probably forming on my forehead.

"When did you get here?" I ask him still pacing.

He changes the subject to something unnecessary.

"How did you find me?" I now stop pacing and sit on the arm of the chair. He gives me glare, makes the subject about my hair. He also claimed that he misses me when I ask why he's here."You almost killed that girl tonight." This time confusion passes through his features.

"What girl?" He tilts his head to the side. I think Damon is lying now. It is his nature to be a compulsive liar. "No really, I don't know what your talking about." He looks serious though now.

"What are you saying Damon, that there is another vampire in town?" He quirks an eyebrow suggestively. I don't believe Damon, he needs to be stopped.

Perdita's POV

I stared into the mirror. I looked my bloody mouth. I grabbed some tissue and ran it under the tap. I started cleaning the blood off. Suddenly the images of her life came flooding to my head. All of Vicki's memories came with no pity. I don't deserve that pity though.

The pain gradually built up as her whole life flooded through my head. I saw all her birthdays and her dad, he had left her and her brother Matt. Their mom had also left, she wasn't one to take care of her responsibilities either. I then saw this boy called Jeremy and her kissing.

Jeremy is just fifthteen years old, He has a sister Elena who was dating Matt. Vicki and Jeremy saw each other a lot and sexual relationship started. He looked hurt as she blown him off for a guy called Tyler. He wanted to know why Vicki would care about a dick called Tyler.

Jeremy was crushed by her and I can tell by the way he stares at her in these visions he loves her greatly. I also saw her telling Jeremy he's worse because he wants to know her. She rates herself low. Vicki believes she's worthless but she does care for Matt dearly. Matt is going to have a future and she will have nothing.

She also uses drugs. I seen Jeremy dealing her the drugs. I want to know more about Jeremy. He seems sweet but Any human is too good for a pathetic leech.

Then all the memories go away after I attacked her. I always hate the last memory it makes me remember the monster I am. Tears pool in my eyes. I get frustrated at my appearance, I smash the mirror and there's bloody glass all in the sink. Therefore my hand is bleeding but I then look at my hand again and see that it has healed in seconds.

Tears fall down my face, I don't want to be a monster.

Stefan's POV

"Why are you here now?" I try again.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena."

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" he continued

"She's not Katherine." I tell him loud and clear.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" He asks.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon starts hitting me trying to aggrivate me.

"Stop it." I bellow.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." Still hitting.

"Stop it!" I yell.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!"

I face away from him as my face changes demon like. "I can."

"I said stop!" I charge into him and throw myself out the window with him. I land on the pavement, I'm surrounded by the glass of the broken window. I groan but get up and brush myself off. Damon isn't there, I search around for him and see him leaning against the stone wall.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it." I refuse to let him ruin it for me.

" I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" I beg. I may have made him change but I didn't want to spend life alone, I know how selfish it was of me.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena."

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here."

I search damon's face, I take the ring and put it on my finger. Damon then grabs me by the throat. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." He hisses and then throws me against the garage.

"I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." He walks into the house. I gasp for breath and stand back up.

Perdita's POV

After a week of mental combat, I decided I should go to school and meet Jeremy. I know the risk but I have to know him. This could also benefit me into not killing every human I see.

I had picked up new clothes during the week. I also had dyed my hair. It had turned a lovely chocolate colour I preferred it than that skunk look. I finished reading the book I got from the library the other day. It was called twilight. People said it was a boring, horrible love story, that every love story was better than twilight.

I was up to the part where Edward had confirmed Bella's suspicions of him not being human. He was a vampire, he was a creature that craved blood as a food source but fed on animals. He was super strong and fast. It made me think what if vampires were real? I could pass for one.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Not all the symptoms of Stephanie Meyer's vampires matched up to my criteria. I could go out in the sun but not without the ring for some reason. Without the ring I burnt. Her vampires couldn't control people either but they had gifts.

I had been living on the animal stuff since I found out about that alternative. It doesn't taste as good as human blood but there's no side effects, no memories. It also tasted sort of familiar like I've always drank it, I still have the same amount of strength.

I left unfed, I should be good until tonight or maybe even longer but that consequences later on today. I had left not smelly nor with dirty clothing. I hopped in the shower. Lessons started at 8:30am to 2:40. I did a little research. I entered the school building and went to the office.

"I'm new, my name is Perdita Leech" and I placed fake documents with my new details in front of her. She nodded and searched through the paperwork and frowned.

"Sorry dear, but you haven't got all the necessary paperwork." I sighed. I take it will have to be done the hard way.

I looked into her eyes and tried again."It's all there." Her attitude changed in the click of a finger.

"Oh of course Miss Leech we've been expecting you, I'll add you on to the teacher's registers." She handed me a random timetable and other useful stuff.

"Thank you" I smiled and left, as I walked down the hallway, people couldn't help but stop and stare rudely at the new girl.

Jeremy's POV

I got up early to visit Vicki before school. I told aunt Jenna, I was leaving early for some pretend bird house project. When really I was seeing Vicki. I walk to the hospital, I asked the woman at the desk which room she was in.

I leant against the door to her room silently watching her. "You can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00." The nurse says while gathering and checking things.

"I just. . .how is she?" I asked her.

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, but she's gonna be OK, right?" I ponder.

"She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on." I then leave on the nurse's instruction.

**Later**

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" I ask him falsely

"She's fine. Now get out of here."

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" I overload him with questions.

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." I shove Tyler.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." I threaten him and storm away leaving him, flabbergasted.

**Even Later**

I walk into Vicki's room, Matt is there though I ignore him. "Hey. How do you feel?" I ask.

"I'm OK." She says quietly.

"I. . .I'm gonna. . .I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer." He greets and leaves awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" She says anxiously as soon as Matt leaves.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." I say simply.

"Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy."

"Well, you gotta get over that."

"Tyler is finally showing some interest." Is it just me or do girls like to waste time?

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler?" I look under to aid the joke. "Are you under there? No." I laugh and joke with her.

"It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak."

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I carried you out of the woods." I gloat proudly.

"Thank you." I nod as she smiles at me.

"Yeah, you're welcome." I shrug her off and smile.

**One week later**

Vicki was back in school by the end of last week. Some animal attacked her, probably a mountain lion of some kind.

I was back in history again. Cause Jenna was in enough trouble as it is with me, plus if I don't go I won't get to see Vicki. She's the only one that is making me happy since...you know. The bell had rung, I wasn't 'late' again today. a brown haired girl, She was wearing plain clothing that hid her petite figure underneath. I coud already tell she wasn't like most girls. Her whole image spoke that to you.

I haven't seen her before enter this class. She went up to and gave him a slip. She was then told to go sit down Dick pointed to a place near me. I turned my head left and right to see which seat he had chosen for her. It wasn't empty seat on my left nor my right. She strutted gracefully down one of the pathways separating the desks. It was the seat in front of me.

got up off his ass and started teaching us with his pathetic monotone voice.

"We have a new student, her name is Perdita Leech." On cue, heads turned to the girl in front of me. I got the best view because I get the back of the head. She shyly made her hair a shield against the stares or I think so, She's kind of...a word you can't think of when your stoned, it was a positive word at least. what am I saying? It must be the drugs, that arn't out of my system. Making me hallucinate. I love Vicki.

By now I had completely zoned out of 's history lesson. I couldn't help but stare into space but the back of her head was in the way of my view, it kept bobbing up and down. Perdita was writing down notes every so often. I wasn't even making a effort to keep up the class. If I ever need to borrow notes, which I won't. I'll ask her maybe?

The bell had rang again for the second time today. I snapped my eyes back to my desk. I looked down at the blank notebook. I'll have copy someone else's notes, that's if I even start giving a crap, that is. The bell rang for second lesson. we were dismissed I managed to get out of history today without being called upon.

Perdita rose from her seat and walked gracefully out of the classroom. I followed her out and there was no sign of her afterwards, She must have pegged it from History.

Perdita's POV

I ran into the girls toilets and locked myself into a stall. I took several deep breaths, I felt as if I was going to slaughter the entire room, I felt my fangs erupt. I probably sounded as if I was having a panic attack to the people outside my little cubicle. I hugged my legs to my chest and slowly calmed myself down.

I got up off the seat and unlocked the door. I went to the sinks and splashed some water on my face. I exited the girls toilets and banged into someone. I stayed firmly on my feet not falling at all. Although for the person I knocked over, had fallen over. I didn't see who it was. I helped gather up his things. I could hear him silently cursing under is breath. I sensed his agitation.

"Sorry" I apologized and held a hand out, I also smiled. He took my hand and I yanked him up. His eyes flashed a little confusion, I guessed it was me not falling over and my strength to get a fully grown, nearly 6ft male teenager; that's probably 150 pounds in weight, on his feet. He towered above me, I am 5ft4 I was looking up at him. He was looking down to me. I passed him, his books back.

I blushed and my breath had hitched at the sight of the male. I knew that every thing ended up here in some twisted way or other, like everything was destiny. Everything was meant to end up here. I couldn't believe it was true. I wanted to pinch myself. Because appearantly nobody gets to meet their heroes in person.


End file.
